Leaving
by rogue-x-men
Summary: Rogue's had it with the X-Men always breathing down her neck and watching her every move. Will she finally take the big step and return to the Brotherhood?
1. Default Chapter

Rogue sighed as she tried to do her homework. Her roommate Kitty Pryde was listening to some crummy music and also talking on the phone while dancing around the room. Sure she was used to doing her homework while listening to music, but not the stuff Kitty listened to. Kitty accidently bumped into the desk spilling Rogue's soda all over her Math homework. "Kitty!"

Kitty gasped and turned off her music. "I have to like call you back." She said into the phone hanging up. "Oh my god. Rogue I am like so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sure no one ever means ta disturb me doin` mah homework." Rogue grumbled trying to dry off her homework seeing the writing was smearing even worse she crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage can. "Ah'm outta here." She said grabbing her books and what was left of her soda and left the room slamming the door.

"Rogue what's up?" Evan Daniels asked skating beside her.

"Go away porcupine, ah ain' in tha mood." She said going out the front door.

"Was that Rogue?" Jean Grey asked looking up from her book.

"Who else could be in that bad of a mood." Evan said.

"She got some mail here. Evan you want to catch up and give it to her."

Evan shook his head. "No way, she'll bite my head off."

"Who'll bite your head off?" Scott Summers asked entering the room.

"Rogue, she's in a bad mood." Jean told him.

"It's more then a bad mood. She practically stormed out of her and Kitty's room."

"Maybe Kitty will know why Rogue's in a bad mood." Scott said as Kitty came downstairs hesitatingly.

"Is um.. Rogue in here?"

"No she went outside." Evan said.

Kitty sighed with relief as she fell backwards on the chair. "Good."

"What's wrong with Rogue?" Jean asked.

"I accidently bumped into the desk and knocked her can of soda all over her math homework."

Scott groaned. "Isn't that the third time this week?"

"I can't like help it." Kitty said. "She's been so touchy about like everything lately."

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt Wagner asked teleporting into the room.

Rogue sighed as she sat at on of the benches and took out a clean sheet of paper and her Math book. She just couldn't take it any more. Three times so far Kitty has managed to ruin her homework when she was nearly done. When she was still living with the Brotherhood nothing like that ever happened. The guys left her alone to do as she pleased. She had also threatened to take her glove off if they had pestered her as well, but if she did that here the others would tell the professor and he'd be angry. She saw the younger kids playing ball in the yard. They have it easy, she thought to herself. "Hey Rogue." Bobby Drake also known as Iceman said sitting next to her.

"Hi Bobby." She said looking up.

"Why are you doing that out here?" He asked. "I thought you were almost done with your Math."

"Ah was until Kitty knocked into tha desk which knocked over mah soda all over it."

"That's a bummer. Need any help?"

"No thanks. Ah'm pretty sure ah `member what ah wrote fer mah other paper."

"Hey Bobby, you're up next!" Jubilee called.

"See you later Rogue." He said running back to the others.

"What's wrong with Rogue?" Jamie also known as Multiple Man asked Bobby since he was catcher.

"The usual." Bobby sighed picking up a bat. "Hope, she'll be okay."

"Hey we actually have food in these cupboards." Fred Dukes said shocked.

"Yeah, so don't eat it all okay Blob." Lance Alvers told him.

"Yo where did you get the money?" Todd Tolanski asked.

"Around."

"Hey the waters back on too." Tabitha Smith said impressed.

"Man people are loaded at the mall." Pietro Maximoff said speeding into the house and handed a bag of money to Lance.

"Wow." Todd said.

"Well, we needed money okay. We're not exactly qualified to get jobs so it's easier." Lance said.

"Right." Fred said.

"So I was curious with all this money you guys are getting, we can fix up this dump some and put the extra stuff in that old bedroom near the end of the wall on the first floor." Tabitha suggested.

The four guys exchanged looks. "No can do Tabby."

"Why not, Lance?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "It's just there and not being used."

"It used to be." Pietro said. "Till she left us for those jerks." Come to think of it he did miss Rogue a lot, mostly her just being around.

Tabitha grinned. "Oh you mean, The Rogue. She's not coming back ever. So what's the point of keeping it like she left it?"

"Just leave the room alone Tabby." Lance said.

"Fine, whatever."

Rogue sighed as she looked around the room. Putting her school stuff into her book bag and some others into a duffel. She had to get out of there. She hated being the most useless person there let alone the most talked about. Hearing a knock at her door she stuffed the duffel bag under her bed. "Come in."

"You got some mail today." Kurt said walking in and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Rogue are you doing okay?"

"Ah'm fine. Why would ya ask?"

"Vell, I heard about the thing dis afternoon vith Keety."

Rogue sighed. "It's no big deal. Ah got mah homework done, that's all that matters."

Kurt nodded. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." she said as he shut the door on his way out.

Looking at the envelope it was a letter from her friend Risty. She was away visiting her grandparents some place. Opening it up she unfolded the letter and read,

Rogue,

I bet your shocked of my sending you a letter right? Well, I am too, but hey it's boring as hell here. Grandparents are old and they don't do much. But what old people so, right? Good news is that I'm missing school. Anything new in Bayville without me. Did you ever get over you're little crush on Scott Summers? Oops, forgot you don't have a thing for Scott. Sorry. See you next week.

Risty

Knowing dinner time was near she had to sneak out quickly and quietly. She knew the professor couldn't trace her without her using her powers, which was fine for her. Somehow easily getting out of the mansion and out the gate, realizing the new kids had a Danger Room session with Logan and Mr. McCoy, also Jean and Scott. Evan was helping his aunt make dinner and Kurt was probably flirting with Kitty. Taking a small look back at the mansion she walked off.

"You know we come to school with food in our stomachs people might start questioning." Pietro said taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

Even thought they had food in the house for once since Mystique never came back they had decided to get a pizza, well three pizzas. One was for Fred, and the other two was for the rest of them. Hearing the doorbell ring each having a quizzical look on they're face Todd went to answer it. He opened the door shocked at who was standing there. "Yo Lance."

"What?" He asked from the kitchen.

"You have to come see this."

Lance exchanged glances with the others and walked towards the door. "Yeah what do you want?"

"Can ah crash with ya'll tonight?" Rogue asked.

Lance sighed, "Come on in."

"Who is it Lance?" Tabitha asked going to the kitchen entrance and nearly dropped her pizza. "What is she doing here?"

"She's crashing here tonight."

Now curious as ever Pietro and Fred went to investigate. "Is this some sort of joke?" Fred asked.

"Look, ah ain` sleepin` at tha mansion tonight with them all right. Ya guys are tha only people ah could think of."

"Why not Risty?" Pietro asked.

"She's not back till next week."

Tabitha sighed. "Well, go put your things in your old room them and have some pizza. That is if Blob didn't eat ours as well."

"No, I still got half of mine left."

Rogue rolled her eyes dumped her bags into her old room noticing it was still the same and went into the kitchen. "Looks the same."

"We got food now." Lance said putting a piece of pizza on a paper plate and handed it to Rogue. "Unless you already ate."

"Ah left before they had dinner, besides ya should know when they eat dinner there."

Pietro smirked. "Yeah he used to live you X-Geeks."

"Yo why are you back here?" Todd asked.

"Let's just say ah'm thinkin` of leavin` tha X-Men."

"What too perfect for you?" Lance asked. "You were better off with us any ways."

"Yo when they find you missing won't they look here first?" Todd asked worried about the X-Men coming to they're place.

"Ah doubt they'll notice ah'm gone."

"When was the last time you kids saw her?" Logan asked the younger students.

"It was about three-thirty maybe four o-clock." Bobby said. "She was sitting out by the bench doing her Math homework again."

"Again?" Ororo Munroe asked confused.

"Yeah, I kind of accidently bumped into the desk while I was like dancing and her soda spilt all over her Math homework." Kitty said guiltily.

"So she hasn't been seen for three hours or so?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I vent to her room about five-thirty to give her a letter she received in the mail." Kurt said.

"Do you know who it was from elf?" Logan asked.

"There wasn't a return address, but it had Risty's name on it."

"Risty's visiting her grandparents this week." Jean said. "I think they live in Oregon."

"How do you know this?" Scott asked.

"Rogue kind of told me." Jean said. "Risty wanted her to come with her, but she declined."

"Can Cerebro find her?" Magma asked.

The professor shook his head. "Not without her using her powers. And if Rogue knew that then she won't use them."

"Man she has this big English test tomorrow and she even studied with me." Scott said.

"Well, her curfew is ten and if she's not back by then we'll start looking." Logan said. "And you kids can call around."

"So she was dancing as well as talking on the phone when she bumped into the desk, knocked your soda all over your Math homework?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, ah don` know why ah put up with her any more. It's tha third time this week." Rogue told her.

"That's not the reason why you're here though is it?"

"No ah guess not. Ah like living at the mansion an` all but ya get no privacy there. Here tha guys left me alone."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tabitha said popping her pink bubble gum. "You want to have fun, but they won't let you. What a drag. I was planning on turning this room into a junk room, but they wouldn't let me."

"Ah guess that's good fer now."

"Yo you two going to talk all night?" Todd asked standing in the doorway.

"Get lost swamp breath."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're a guest here you know."

Tabitha grinned suspiciously and formed a small energy ball in her hand. "Get out of here." she said throwing at it at Todd.

Hearing a small explosion the three oldest Brotherhood rushed to the hallway seeing Todd up against the wall upside down. "Yo they're ganging up on me." Lance stuck his head in Rogue's room.

"He knows better then ta bother me." Rogue told him.

Fred flipped Todd right side up. "There you go, little buddy."

"Yo and we were actually beginning to miss you around here."

Pietro shook his head. "Cut it out Todd."

Rogue looked at the clock. It was now ten-thirty and she heard the doorbell. "Crap they're lookin` fer me."

Lance sighed. "Yeah well they won't find you here."

"They won't?" Fred asked.

"Guess we'll just have to hide her." Tabitha said.

"Pietro get Rogue upstairs in Tabitha's door and Rogue lock the door. Just stay away from the windows." Lance ordered.

Pietro nodded. "Ready?" He asked Rogue who nodded as well. Grabbing her gloved hand he ran upstairs quickly with her and to Tabitha's room. "Make sure the dead bolt is up and don't open it till we get you."

"Like ah would." She said going into the room and moving to shut the door. "Thanks Pietro."

"Any time, Roguey." He said calling the nickname Lance made up and went downstairs as Lance opened the door.

"Kitty kind of late for a social call isn't it?" He asked smiling.

"We're here on important business Alvers." Scott said. "Have you guys seen Rogue?"

"Lose her already?" Pietro asked chuckling.

"Watch it Maximoff." Evan said glaring at his foe. "Look is Rogue here or not?"

"No, so have a nice night." Lance said moving to shut the door but Scott stuck his foot in the way.

"Then you won't mind if we have a look around the place now would you?"

"Well maybe the others like found her." Kitty said.

Scott took out his communicator. "Jean?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"Any sign of Rogue yet?"

Jean sighed. "None, she's not here at the school. Logan said he couldn't find her on any of the roads and Ororo's been searching by air."

"What about the younger ones?"

"They're still looking around the mansion."

"Thanks, Jean. We're checking out the Brotherhood place now." He said putting it back into his pocket.

"Yo maybe she hitched a ride out of here." Todd suggested.

"If you know where Rogue is Tolanski you better tell us." Evan said growing a spike out of his arm.

"Take a look around them why don't you."

Lance looked at Fred who nodded slightly. Sighing quietly with relief that when they check Rogue's old room they wouldn't find anything, since they stashed her things.

"Well are you convinced that she's not here?" Pietro asked.

"Not yet." Scott said looking up the stairs.

"Yo that's Mystique's room."

"And it's locked." Fred added.

"That's like no problem." Kitty said as the three X-Men went upstairs.

Pietro exchanged a glance with Lance as they followed upstairs as Kitty phased through the room with Scott and Evan. Five minutes later they phased out disappointingly. "Guess she's not here." Evan said.

"We could have told you that." Tabitha said.

"Yeah well just let us know if you guys see her okay." Scott said. "Let's head back to the mansion."

After the X-Men peeled out of the driveway in Scott's car they rushed upstairs where Tabitha blew open the door like she did the first time she arrived. "Rogue?"

"Out here." Pietro looked out the backside window where Rogue was hanging on to the gutter. Chuckling he pulled her back in. "Ya'll should give me more warnin` before they come in. Ah almost didn` make it."

"Surprisingly the gutter didn't give out on you." Lance said.

"Tell me `bout it."

"Well, let's get some sleep then." Tabitha suggested. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Ah ain` got much of a choice. Big English test tomorrow ah can` miss it."

Logan yawned tiredly at the table during breakfast taking a huge gulp of his coffee. "I searched all night for stripes and I didn't find her."

"Kitty you still don't blame yourself for this do you?" Jean asked.

"I like totally do. If I didn't knocked into the desk she wouldn't have token off."

"Ve'll find her." Kurt said patting her shoulder.

"Well you kids better get to school." Ororo said. "If she isn't there then we'll have to widen out search."

"So any idea on what to tell them when you see them?" Pietro asked as they got out of Lance's jeep.

"Ah'm not sure yet." Rogue told him.

"Well, I have a class with you first period." Lance said. "Even if Jean and Scott are both in it."

"Math, fun."

"Any sign of her?" Scott asked.

Jean sighed and shook her head. "No, Scott what if she did run off. We'd only find her if she used her powers."

"Or we walk over to her locker and ask where she was all last night." Evan said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jean and Scott turned they're heads and saw Rogue at her locker putting some books away. The three of them exchanged looks and walked over. "Rogue." Scott said.

"What?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"You never came back."

"Why, ya'll get worried suddenly that ah took off?" She asked shutting her locker and faced them.

"No we were just real worried about you. We looked all over town." Jean told her.

"Maybe ah wasn` in town at all. An` Jean don` try readin` mah mind either"

Evan sighed. "Rogue will you at least tell us where you were last night?"

"No."

"You geeks wouldn't be bothering Rogue now would you?" Tabitha asked showing up with Pietro and Lance behind her.

"Get lost." Evan said.

"Sorry, can't do that Daniels." Pietro said. "Rogue I think you forgot this." He said handing her a piece of paper.

Rogue took it looking at it and smiled. "Ah would be lost without this."

"That's your Math homework." Scott said. "How would they have it?"

"Ya ask too many questions, Scott." Rogue said as the bell rang.

"You guys were hiding her last night." Jean said.

"And if we were?" Lance asked. "What could you guys do about it?"

Scott looked at Rogue who wouldn't meet his eyes. "You went to them?"

"It was better then bein` at tha mansion last night." She said.

"So she like showed up?" Kitty asked Evan.

"Yeah, she was at the Brotherhood's last night."

"But I thought you checked it out." Kurt asked confused.

"We did, but we don't know if it had any like hiding places." Kitty told him. "I mean Rogue used to like actually live there."

Jean noticed Rogue didn't take her usual seat next to Scott instead she sat in the back near Lance. "Scott you don't think she's rejoining them do you?"

Scott shook his head. "No, Rogue wouldn't do that to us."

"You mean to you, it was you who convinced we were the good side. She trusts us now, she knows they were only using her." She told him reassuringly knowing he didn't believe her.

"You can come home with us after school if you want." Lance told Rogue.

"Ah don` know. Ah mean they know where ah was last night now. They'll send Logan over this time."

"Well, it's our property and if they trespass we'll just have to make sure they won't ever again."

Kurt sighed as he waited by Rogue's locker to talk with her. He didn't understand what had happened last night between her and Kitty. He did know the two girls were at each others throats lately and sometimes for no good reason. He saw her leave the classroom with Lance and both headed towards him. "Hi Kurt." She said opening her locker.

"See you later Rogue." Lance said walked to his locker.

"I need to know Rogue."

"Know what?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at her. "Are you going back to the Brotherhood?"

"Ah don` know."

"You can't. I mean ve're your family now and they aren't really a family."

Rogue sighed. "Kurt ah don` know what ah'm goin` to do yet."

Pietro looked passed Lance at Rogue who was talking with Kurt. "They're worried she's leaving them for us."

"They knew Rogue was more different from them. She never got along with any of them, but Summers." Lance said putting his Math book away. "And I don't think they're getting along too well right now either. Mostly cause of Jean not letting Scott out of her sight lately so Rogue can't ever speak with him."

"Yo you do know Rogue's being nice to us cause she blames this on Kitty right?" Todd asked.

Lance sighed. "I know okay. I can't make those two be friends with each other."

"What if they talk her into going with them home after school?" Pietro asked slightly worried.

Lance looked up at his friends face. "You know if you like Roguey just tell her."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You've been glancing over at her the entire time since blue-dude was over there. I say tell her, it won't hurt and you'll get it off your chest at least. Besides heard Daniels liked her too."

"Lance I can't believe you like lied to me."

Lance turned around and saw Kitty. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"I know Rogue stayed at your place last night, so where did you guys like hide her?"

"Now that's a secret to never be revealed."

Kitty folded her arms over her chest. "Fine then like be that way." She said walking towards Rogue and Kurt. "Rogue can we talk?"

Rogue shut her locker and sighed. "See ya later Kurt." She said heading to her next class.

"Rogue come on you have to like talk to me sometime." Kitty said hurrying after her.

Kurt sighed and hurried after Rogue and Kitty. "Rogue it vas a mistake, please talk to Keety."

"Ah have no intentions ta speakin` ta her, Kurt."

"Kurt tell her I'm like really sorry."

"She's like really sorry though."

"Well then she should think next time of when ta dance and talk on tha phone while ah'm tryin` ta finish mah homework." Rogue said stopping as Evan stopped in front of her.

"Rogue listen to me okay. Kitty's real sorry and everyone was going crazy looking for you last night." He said sighing looking into her green eyes. "Bobby put some of the blame on himself for your taking off."

"Why would he do that? He knows ah didn` take off cus of him."

"So tell him that. He thought he was the last person to talk to you before you left until Kurt spoke up."

"He was in the Danger Room when ah left. So was Scott an` Jean. You were helping your aunt with dinner an` Kurt was probably talkin` ta mah no-name roommate."

"And Logan drove around all night on his motorcycle looking for you." Kurt added. "He even cancelled out D.R. session from the account of being too tired."

"Well, ah thank ya'll fer your sudden deep concerns."

Evan chuckled and smiled slightly. "Who said it was a sudden."

Pietro glared. "Daniels is looking for a bruising right about now. He gets any closer to Rogue I'll teach him a lesson or two."

"Well, we're right behind you on that." Todd said. "Looks like Daniels almost has Roguey convinced to go back to them."

"Well Rogue is about to be late to study hall if she stands there any longer by them." Lance said shutting his locker. "And aren't you in her study hall, Pietro?"

Pietro nodded and smiled. "And so is Daniels." He ran by papers flying everywhere stopping next to Rogue. "Come on Roguey, don't want to be late."

"Buzz off Maximoff." Evan told him glaring.

"No can do." He smiled at Rogue. "Come on, don't want a detention for being late to class now do you?"

"See ya'll later." Rogue said walking with Pietro.

"I can't believe she's like blowing us off for them." Kitty said shocked.

"Vell, maybe the professor can do something." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, like ground her or forbid her to see the Brotherhood." Evan suggested taking off in the same direction Rogue and Pietro headed.

"Ya know one of these days someone is goin` ta see ya runnin` in the hall like ya just did an` question it." Rogue said sitting at an empty table as Pietro took the seat next to her, mostly since in study hall they could sit wherever they wanted to.

"Yeah well, I'm too fast for all of them." He said smiling. "They try to take a picture and all they'll get in a blur. No proof it was me."

She shook her head. "Well, ah'll make sure ta borrow Evan's video camera one day."

Pietro smirked. "Right. And what makes you think Daniels will let you borrow his precious camcorder?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don` know."

"Exactly so just rent one if you really need it, or maybe if you're lucky I'll stand still long enough for you to take my picture."

"Should ah feel privileged ta hear ya say that?"

"Defiantly." He said taking a deep breath. "You know Rogue it may be easier if you rejoined us."

Evan sat down at a table across the room from Rogue and Pietro being able to face them. Sighing heavily he took out a notebook and tore off a clean sheet of paper. Unsure of why he even took it out he began to think of ways to get Rogue to stay with the X-Men and not rejoin the Brotherhood.

"Alvers don't start with this." Scott said outside of the school.

"Why not Summers? Afraid Rogue will leave your little group and come back to us?" Lance asked.

"She wouldn't do that. We're better for her."

Lance chuckled. "Right which is why she came to us last night asking to crash?"

Scott sighed. "Just warning you Alvers, leave Rogue alone."

"Scott, let's go." Jean said grabbing his arm.

Fred chuckled. "Better listen to her. Don't want to get in trouble."

Rogue and Pietro walked and saw Scott with Jean arguing with Lance and Fred. "This can` be good." She said.

"Well, then let's ask Rogue about this then." Lance said seeing her coming.

"Rogue you are coming back with us to the mansion right?" Scott asked her.

"Ah guess so. Ah mean ah hafta speak with Bobby an` straighten some things out with him." She said.

"Good, then get in." Evan said holding open the door to Scott's car.

"Ah thought Jean was ridin` home with ya?" Rogue asked.

"I'm getting a ride home with Duncan." Jean said. "Besides you and Scott need to talk."

Kurt pulled up the jeep. "Rogue you need a ride?"

"She's getting one with me Kurt." Scott said.

"Come on Evan." Kitty called.

Evan smiled. "See you when you get home Rogue."

Lance chuckled as they piled into his jeep. "Just remember Rogue you need a place to stay our house is open and you still have your bag there so you'll have to come by sometime later to get it."

Rogue nodded as she got into Scott's car and he shut the door. "Ah know."

"And remember what I told you earlier." Pietro said as Lance drove off.

"You okay?" Scott asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Ah'm fine."

"Um... Rogue I know you don't want to talk about this but is the reason you took off really because you were mad at Kitty?"

She sighed. "Ah guess not. Kitty just added some more ta mah confusin` life."

"How so?"

"It's hard bein` watched all tha time more then usual. Ah guess tha professor is worried that ah may come in contact with one of tha younger kids like Bobby since we've been hanging out some. Ah don` have the most useful power `round."

"Every power is useful Rogue."

"Ah know, just like tha professor told me." She looking at her gloves. "It's just kind of hard ta talk or get close ta people, cus if ya touch them they could go in a deep coma."

"That guy wasn't in a deep coma."

"No, but he could have been. Maybe ah'm too dangerous for mah own good."

Scott pulled the car over to the side of the Rogue shocking Rogue. "You're one of the most interesting people I had ever met so far Rogue and very important to the X-Men. The professor has been working on a way for you to learn to control your powers."

"He didn` tell me."

He sighed. "He didn't want to get your hopes up in case it doesn't work. Promise me you won't let any one know I told you this."

Rogue looked at Scott and nodded. "Ah promise."

"And don't plan on leaving us just yet, I'm not going to give up on you that easily Rogue." He said restarting the car and drove to the mansion.

Bobby was the first to notice Rogue was back. Jumping off the couch he ran to the door. "You're okay?"

"Ah'm fine." She said smiling slightly at him.

"Well, look who finally came home." Logan said. "Stripes you got a lot of explaining to do."

"Ah know an` ah will."

"Well, we're just happy your home." Ororo said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you." She said kindly. "Ah guess ah better see tha professor."

"I'll come with you." Scott said.

"Oh an` Bobby, it's not yer fault ah left." She said.

Bobby smiled. "Thanks, but next time you plan on doing that I'll freeze your door and window shut so you can't get out."

"Or we can find another way." Scott said chuckling.

"Well, Rogue you did put quite a scare around the mansion." The professor said folding his hands in front of him. "And I guess I won't punish you for taking off."

"Thanks professor."

"And I believe that since Scott told you already about what I've been working on for you." Rogue looked over at Scott who smiled at her. "Let's test it."

"It's done?"

"Yes, but if I need to make any more adjustments on it I will." He said handing her the bracelet as she put it on.

"Now what do ah do?"

"Touch Scott."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah can` do that ta him."

"Don't worry Rogue.You feel as if you've obsorbed my powers just keep your eyes closed."

Rogue nodded as she took a deep breath and took off her glove. Reaching forward to touch Scott's arm, hestitating as she moved forward with her arm until they came into contact. They both waited but nothing happened. "It works."

"Now touch Scott's arm again and concentrate."

Rogue nodded doing as she was told as she felt a power surge go through her and quickly let go of Scott and held her eyes shut. "Ah think ah liked it when ah didn` concentrate."

Scott fluttered his eyes and sat up. "So happy?"

"Very happy."

"Good." The professor said smiling. "Go tell the others the great discovery."

Rogue and Scott both headed downstairs. "Well, take them off."

"It'll feel kind of weird without `em on." She said.

"You'll learn to get used to it."

"Scott do ya think the prof will make a thing fer ya too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah mean so ya don` hafta wear those glasses?"

Scott sighed. "I don't know Rogue. Maybe one day he'll find some sort of contact lenses I could use."

"Then both of us could look half-way normal." She said taking off her gloves and put them in her pocket. "Then ya can tell everyone what color yer eyes really are."

"Hey what the professor say" Jean asked shocked at Rogue not wearing her gloves. "What's going on?"

"The professor found a device for Rogue to learn to control her power." Scott said. "If she concentrated she could still use it."

"That's great." She said smiling.

"Ah guess, it feels weird without mah gloves."

"You'll get used to it."

"Same thing I told her." Scott said smiling. "Well, come on Rogue. Everyone is dying to see you without your gloves on."

"They'd probably be afraid."

"I doubt it." Jean said.

The three of them entered the rec room as all eyes casted upwards at them. "You didn't get in trouble did you?" Bobby asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, but ah do hafta go back ta the Brotherhood's place."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Mah bag is still there."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift then." Scott said.

Rogue shrugged and followed Scott outside the mansion. "At least they didn` ask too many questions ya know."

"True."

"Um.. did like Rogue have her gloves off?" Kitty asked.

Jean nodded. "The professor found a device for Rogue to control her power and put it in some sort of bracelet. If she concentrates then she can use her power."

"Good, more reason for Rogue to stay with us and not leave, then." Evan said smiling.

"Would you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Tabitha told Pietro as a warning.

"I can't help it."

"Then help this." She said throwing a small energy ball at him.

"Hey!"

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Scott asked.

Rogue smiled. "Ah'll be right out after ah get mah bag, ah promise Scott. Ya don` need ta hold mah hand or anythin` like that."

"Well, you can always hold a guys hand now."

She smirked. "Right." She said getting out of his car and walked up to the house.

As soon as she rang the doorbell the door opened. "Hi Rogue." Pietro said.

"Hi, ah came fer mah bag."

"Come right in." He said opening the door wider for her to come inside, also giving Scott a small glare. "Hey, where are you gloves?"

"In mah pocket. Ah don` really need them."

"Huh?" Tabitha asked standing up. "You don't need your gloves?"

"No, the professor made a device fer me to touch people without hurtin` `em an` it works."

"They're just finding more ways for you to stay with them." Lance said entering the room with Rogue's bag. "Just watch your back."

"Ah will." She said taking her bag.

"So you can really touch people now without hurting them?" Pietro asked as he walked her to the door.

She nodded. "Want a demonstration?"

"Sure, why not." He said smiling.

Rogue smiled too as she touched Pietro's side of his face and nothing happened. He smiled, "Well, I could take advantage of that."

"Ah s`pose ya could, but ah hafta get back ta the mansion ta get mah homework done."

Pietro nodded. "Hey Roguey don't let them think they can keep you around jsut cause they're letting you touch peple without hurting them. I may have to kidnap you one night or something."

"Would ya?"

"I would." He said touching the side of her face as he hard a car horn. "After I destroy that horn in Scott's car."

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe ah could fer ya. See ya `round." She said leaving.

Scott leaned over and opened the side door. "I was getting worried you were staying there again."

"Not tonight."

"Good." He said smiling as he drove back to the mansion.

q~


	2. 

"So she can touch yo?" Todd asked shocked.

"Yeah she can touch." Pietro said grinning.

"We have to be careful though." Lance said. "It may be a way for her to stay with the X-Squad."

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"For instance, she leaves them then she'll have to leave that device with them."

"Oh yeah." They all said disappointingly.

"So your like not mad at me anymore?" Kitty asked.

"Ah guess not." Rogue said. "Ah think ah had too many memories runnin` through mah head ta think clearly."

"Well, I'm like so glad and I promise to like not dance around the room on the phone while your doing your homework."

"Deal."

Kitty sighed with relief as she phased out of the room and almost into Evan. "Like sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "Rogue in there?"

"Yeah." She said walking off.

Evan sighed as he knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard the southern beauty say as he entered. "Hey Rogue."

"Oh hey Evan. What brings ya here?"

"Figured, I'd come see how you were doing."

"Ah'm doin` pretty good."

"Did you try the device out?"

"On Scott."

Evan chuckled. "I mean besides in the professors sight."

Rogue didn't know how to answer him. She did on Pietro and was happy she did, but she couldn't tell Evan that. "Uh, no."

"Well, don't you think you should at least try it on someone other then Scott?" He said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ah, uh, ah suppose ah'll hafta sooner or later, right?"

"Right." He said lifting his hand up and touched the side of Rogue's face moving a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "So is this natural or did you have it done?"

"Mah hair?" She asked as he nodded. "It's natural."

"The thought ever cross your mind of just having it one color?" Evan asked.

"No, ah like it this way. It fits me."

"Yeah I guess it does fit you, Marie."

Rogue's face turned pale and looked at Evan. "What did ya call me?"

"Marie. It's your real name right?"

"Yeah, but no one calls me that any more."

"Scott does." He said.

"Scott doesn` call me Marie. He usually calls me Kate."

Evan chuckled. "Just another way to make Jean jealous I guess."

"Ya know ah'm gettin` kind of tired." She said hoping Evan would get the idea. "Ah'm goin` ta take a lil` nap."

Evan smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'll se you at dinner, Marie." He said leaving and shut the door behind him.

Rogue sighed and she curled up into a ball under her covers. She didn't want to hurt Evan, but she didn't fell that way about him like he obviously felt about her. She some how felt more close to Pietro then she did to Scott right then. She'd find a way to give him a call later without any one suspecting anything.


	3. 

Rogue yawned as she opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was nearly midnight. Curious on why no one woke up her she tiptoed to the other side of the room and shook Kitty gently. "Kitty wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Kitty why didn` ya'll wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and the professor said to like just let you sleep. Ororo put your dinner in the microwave for when you did wake up."

"Thanks." She said putting on her robe and slippers and snuck downstairs into the kitchen.

Finding her food where Kitty said she set the microwave timer and in about a minute it was reheated. Taking it out she grabbed herself a fork and put it on the table and she dug in. After she had finished eating her dinner she put the dishes into the dishwasher. Looking at the phone she sighed and dialed the Brotherhood house hoping Pietro was still awake.

"Hello?" Lance had answered.

"Pietro there?"

"Yeah hold on." Lance said covering the mouth piece as he instantly recognized her voice. "Hey Pietro, it's Rogue."

Pietro zipped into the room and grabbed the phone. "Hi Rogue."

"Hey. Ah just thought ah'd give ya a call an` see how ya were doin` and all."

Pietro grinned. "Couldn't be better now. But won't you get in trouble for calling so late let alone calling me?"

"Ah don` care." She said sitting on a stool. "Everyone's sleepin` so it's not like they'll know."

"Hey if you're not doing anything tomorrow did you want to go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know. The park, or the movies, or even the mall?"

Rogue giggled. "Are ya askin` me out?"

"Yeah."

"Ah'd love ta."

Logan stood at the doorway with his arms folded over his chest as he kept his eyes on Rogue talking on the phone. He knew the kids wouldn't take too kindly to her being on it with the enemy, he didn't either but it was her life. Clearing his throat loud enough for her to hear made her head turn. Rogue's face turned pale as she saw Logan. "Um.. ah hafta get off now."

"Someone catch you?" He asked worriedly.

"Ya can say that. Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay." Pietro said hearing a soft click on the phone and hung up himself. He held himself back from running to the institute to make sure Rogue was okay.

"Late night call for pizza, kid?" He asked entering the kitchen.

"Ah didn` think anyone was up."

"Yeah well kind of hard not to hear ya moving around there Stripes." Logan said. "Who was it?"

"Pietro." She said in a quiet voice.

Logan shook his head. "Look get on upstairs and I won't let the others know about this."

"What `bout tha professor?"

'We can talk about your late night phone calls in the morning Rogue.' The professors voice said in her head. 'Try and get back to sleep.'

Rogue nodded knowing the professor couldn't see her but Logan could. "G*night."

"Night, Stripes." Logan said.


	4. 4

Pietro was going stir crazy. He hadn't gone back to sleep since Rogue had called him last night and was hoping she was okay. He sped over towards the phone and dialed the X-Geeks place.

"Hello?" Evan asked.

Pietro groaned. "You had to answer the phone didn't you?"

"Hey you called us." Evan said angrily.

"Whatever, look let me talk to Rogue."

"Why should I let you talk to her?"

Kitty and Rogue exchanged looks and went into the kitchen and saw Evan arguing on the phone and all eyes were on him. Logan cleared his throat. "It's for you Stripes."

Rogue sighed as she walked towards Evan and tapped on his shoulder. "Yea?" He asked as he saw Rogue holding her hand out. "Fine here she is."

Rogue smiled as she took the phone. "Hey, what are ya callin` me fer?" She asked walking off with the phone.

"Who was it?" Scott asked.

"Maximoff."

*****************************************

"I um.. was just calling to make sure you were okay."

"Ah'm fine." Rogue sad giggling. "Ah didn` get inta trouble if dat's what ya mean."

"That's good." Pietro sighed as he sighed with relief. "So um.. did you want to do something later?"

"Sure ah'd lahke dat. What did ya have in mind?"

"Maybe get some lunch and then go see a movie?"

"Sure dat sounds great." She said grinning knowing Pietro was grinning on the other end.

"Perfect, pick you up in about two hours then. Bye Rogue."

"Bye Pietro."

*****************************************

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Out with Pietro later." She said heading into the kitchen to hang up the phone.

"Rogue I don't want you hanging out with them, especially Pietro."

"Ya nevah had any say on Kitty hangin` out with Lance or Kurt and Amara hangin` out with Tabitha."

"Tabitha used to be one of us before she left and it's kind of different between Lance and Kitty."

"An` ah used ta be one of `em before ah came here." she told him. "Are ya afraid ah might quit an` rejoin tha Brotherhood?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't want you hanging out with them."

*****************************************

Pietro grinned as he hung up the phone and saw Lance in the doorway. "What are you so happy about?"

"I got myself a date with Rogue."

"Good luck getting Summers off your back."

"I'm sure we can loose him or I'll carry her and run to another city or something." He said grinning still.


	5. 5

"So like how about this one?" Kitty asked holding up a pink shirt.

"Um.. thanks fer yer help kitty, but what ah got on is fahne." Rogue insisted.

Kitty looked over Rogue. She was wearing her usual get up. "But don't you want to like look nice for Pietro?"

"Ah'm sure Pietro's not goin` ta dress up fer this."

"But if he does you have to like come straight back up here."

"Fahne." Rogue said rolling her eyes.

*************************************

"You two are not going to ruin Rogue's date." Jean warned Scott and Pietro who were both sitting in the common room with they're arms crossed over they're chest waiting to answer the door.

"We're only looking out for her." Evan said.

"You guys never make zis big of a deal if Keety sees Lance." Kurt said.

"It's different." Scott said.

"How so?" Rogue asked coming downstairs followed by Kitty.

"Lance isn't that big of a jerk as Pietro is." Evan said.

"Just cause you two are like totally jealous."

"We're not jealous." Scott said. "We're just trying to protect you Rogue. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"They never make a big deal if you go out with Duncan." Kurt told Jean.

Jean nodded wondering why. She knew Scott didn't like Duncan, but he never made this big of a deal. She heard the doorbell ring and saw Scott and Evan jump to they're feet. "Oh no you don't." she said moving her arm back sending both guys flying backwards and held them into the air. Kurt bampfed and opened the closet door as Jean moved them in it. "Hey!" Both guys yelled as Kurt shut it and locked it. "You better go Rogue."

"Thanks Kurt, ya too Jean." Rogue said smiling as she answered the door.

Pietro stood there smiling, not dressed up as well. "Where's the welcoming committee?"

"They're locked in tha closet fer tha tahme bein` or until we leave." Rogue said smiling.

"I can deal with that." He said smiling back at her.


	6. 6

"So are you nervous at all, cause I am." Pietro said smiling.

"Ah guess so. Ah mean ah don` get asked out all tha time lahke ya do."

He looked and Rogue and smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. I mean I do get asked out cause I'm extremely hot and sexy."

"Oh yea dat's defiantly it." Rogue said laughing.

"So pizza first and then the movie?"

"Sure dat's fahne."

*********************************

"Jean have you lost your mind?" Scott asked angrily.

"No, I just think that Rogue should have a nice time out with Pietro, without the two of you messing it up."

"But he's the enemy." Evan said.

"You guys said the like same thing about Lance." Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you didn't really give us a chance to stop you from seeing him." Scott said. "But we will stop Pietro from being around Rogue."

"I don't think you will." Jean said. "And I'll stop the both of you if I have to."

"Yea like me too."

"Ja, count me in."

*********************************

"So do you think Pietro's having fun on his date with Rogue, yo?" Todd asked.

"He should be. I just hope the X-Geeks don't try to ruin it." Lance said.

"Speedy can take care of himself." Tabitha said.

"You're just jealous." Fred said.

"Say that again?"

"You're jealous that even the untouchable can get a date and you can't."

"She's not exactly untouchable anymore, remember." Lance said chuckling.


	7. 7

"That was tha strangest movie ah ever saw." Rogue said laughing as they left the Movie Theater.

Pietro chuckled. "I said you'd have a good time. And you did right?"

"Of course ah did."

"So um... how does everyone react to you going out with me?"

"Well of course Kitty was okay with it. She was already makin` talk `bout us double datin` her an` Lance. Shockingly Kurt an` Jean are okay with it. It's just Scott an` Evan."

"Hey, I'll handle those two." He said touching her cheek with his bare hand.

Rogue smiled. "It feels nahce ta touch someone."

"Good to hear you say that." He said leaning down and kissed her as she returned it.

************************************

Scott started to pace. "Scott stop it." Jean ordered him looking up from her book.

"Jean, its quarter after ten. Rogue's curfew it ten o-clock, she knows that."

"Maybe she lost like track of time." Kitty suggested.

"Yea, well I still say it's a bad idea for Rogue to be out let alone anywhere near Pietro." Evan growled.

"Vell, it's her life." Kurt said sticking up for Rogue and Pietro the hundredth time that night.

************************************

"Did you want me to come in with you?" Pietro asked grinning.

"Ah'm not sure it's a good idea. It's after ten an` ah know Scott an` Evan will pounce you if ya step foot inside."

Pietro chuckled. "True, but I'm too fast for them." He said moving her white strand of hair of her eyes. "Think we could do this again?"

"Ah think we can." Rogue said smiling as she stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. Pietro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

************************************

Kitty looked out the window and her eyes widened as she saw Rogue and Pietro kissing. "Is she here yet?" Scott asked.

"Um... like not yet." She said not letting her gaze leave the window.

Jean curious moved next to Kitty shocked as well and let out a small gasp. "Um... she's coming up the drive now." She lied.

Pietro opened his eyes and saw Kitty and Jean looking at them. "We have an audience."

Rogue glanced at her two teammates who saw they were caught and quickly turned away. "Ah'm not goin` ta hear the last of it."

"Well, you can always sleep at my place."

Rogue smiled. "Maybe another tahme." She said kissing him again. "G*night, Pietro."

"G*night, Rogue." He said running off.

Rogue opened the door and saw Kitty and Jean smiling at her. "Have like fun?" Kitty asked giggling.

"Yea, ah did an` ah'll give ya all the details in the mornin` so night." She said slipping upstairs before Scott or Evan could stop her.


	8. 8

Kitty and Jean exchanged looks and hurried after Rogue. "You have to like tell us."

"She's right. We can't wait until morning."

Rogue laughed. "All right, then shut tha door."

Using her powers Jean shut and locked the door. "Okay so tell us all the details."

***********************************

"She didn't even stop to say hi to us." Evan said slouching on the couch.

"Yea, it's like she really didn't notice us." Scott said slouching as well, but not as much.

"So how do we keep them separated?"

"We could steer Rogue away every time we see Pietro."

"We need a better idea."

"Oh yea."

***********************************

"Pizza was great, tha movie was weird, but nahce. An` dat's kind of all dat happened."

"What about like the kiss?"

Rogue blushed. "It was nahce."

"Just how many times did you two kiss?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stay outta mah head, Jean." Rogue said hitting her with a pillow.

"You mean it was like more then once?" Kitty asked.

"Yea, once after tha movie, then at tha door which ya`ll saw, an` then ah kissed him before ah went inside."

"That's like more times then Lance and I like ever kissed." Kitty said thinking for a second. "Actually, I only like kissed him on the cheek he never kissed me."

"What about ya an` Duncan?" Rogue asked Jean.

"We never kissed." Jean said shaking her head. "He hinted it a couple of times, but I kind of ignored the signs."

"Maybe we can buy ya both a hat with a mistletoe stuck on tha top of it." Rogue snickered.

"Like gross." Kitty said thinking back to Christmas time when Kurt chased her all over the mansion with a mistletoe.

"So did you ever tell Lance of that?"

"Like no way." She said shaking her head. "Lance is like already jealous of Kurt being around me."

"But Kurt's datin` Amanda right?"

"Off and on." Jean said.

"Now if Jean started to like date the Blob or Toad we could like triple date."

Jean shuddered. "Erase that thought from your mind Kitty, cause that'll never happen."


	9. 9

Pietro grinned as he entered the house. "How was it?" Lance asked him.

"The most perfect night in my entire life. Especially the part where Rogue can control her powers." He told his housemate.

"So you two kissed?"

"Yea, twice and she kissed me before she went inside. I'll have to make it up to her somehow."

"I'm sure you'll think of way, but hey if you two ever want to double date, Kitty and I are there."

"Thanks."

******************************************

"So when's your next date?" Kitty asked Rogue the next morning.

"Ah don` know."

"Well, like call him."

"Ya really think Pietro would be up this early?" Rogue asked her roommate in disbelief.

"Roguey-o! Rogey-o! Let down your hair!" Both girls heard outside they're bedroom window.

Curious they both looked out of the balcony and giggled. Pietro was underneath they're balcony, down on one knee, one arm was up, and the other was hold a box of doughnuts. "Get up here before Scott an` Evan catch ya." Rogue giggled.

"Right away." He said zipping into the mansion through the front door and into the girls room before they had a chance to turn around. "Breakfast?"

Both girls yelped turning around and glaring at him. "Like don't do that."

"Sorry." Pietro said smiling sheepishly.

The three of them sat on Rogue's bed and began to eat breakfast. A small knock att he door made them jump. "Who like is it?" Kitty asked nervously.

"It's me Jean."

Sighing with relief Kitty phased her head through the door and brought Jean into the room. "Like come on in."

"I thought I heard Pietro." She said moving the chair from Kitty's vanity mirror over to the bed.

"Go ahead and have one." Pietro said offering her one.

"Thanks." She said doing so.

******************************************

"Where's the girls?" Scott asked looking around the breakfast table. The only ones present was Evan, the professor, Kurt, Ororo, Logan, Mr. McCoy, the new kids, and himself.

"I'll find them." Kurt said bampfing into Jean's room which was empty and next to rogue and Kitty's room. "So eating vithout me?"

"Ya can have a doughnut, Kurt." Rogue told him.

"Well, I better get back. You know before the others like Summers or Daniels come up here." Pietro said. "You can keep the rest of the doughnuts if you want."

"Take them home. The guys may like them." Jean said.

"Oh and like tell Lance to call me later." Kitty said smiling.

"Sure." He said standing up.

"Um... we'll be downstairs." Jean said dragging Kitty and Kurt out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Nice to have her on our side."

"Ah know." Rogue said smiling as she standing up next to him. She pulled on his shirt for him to bend over and kissed him deeply as he returned it.

"Rogue, I know I shouldn't ask you this but would you ever consider returning to us?"

"As much as ah would love ta, Pietro, but rahght now ah can` do dat." Rogue told him.

"Hey, it was only a question." He said kissing her forehead. "Now we're even."

"Fer now." She said smiling. "Ah think ah'm fallin` in love with ya speedy."

"Good, cause I think I'm falling in love with you too." He said moving in for another kiss.


	10. 10

Someone who was clearing his throat deeply interrupted their kiss. Rogue and Pietro looked and saw Logan. "Um... ah can explain."

"No need to stripes." He told her. "I don't approve of it, but as long as you're happy."

"Ah am."

"Good and speedy I don't need to tell you that if you hurt stripes in any way possible I'll tear you apart, do I?"

"No, you don't." Pietro said.

"All right, come on downstairs stripes. Breakfast is ready and at least eat some." He said leaving the room.

Pietro sighed with relief. "Defiantly don't want to meet him if he's in a bad mood."

"Trust me, ya don` want ta." Rogue said as she and Pietro kissed again as he left and she went downstairs.

*********************************************

"Are you sure she's awake?" Scott asked about to go upstairs.

"She's coming." Logan said taking his seat and took a drink of his coffee.

"Sorry ah'm late." Rogue said.

"What took you so long?" Evan asked.

"Ah had ta find somethin` ta wear."

"Right." Kurt snickered. Kitty kicked him softly under the table and shot him a look to keep quiet.

*********************************************

"Where have you been?" Lance asked.

"I brought breakfast." Pietro said putting the box of doughnuts down.

Fred licked his lips and opened the box. "Hey some are missing!"

"I had a small stop to do first."

"This can't be good, yo." Todd said shaking his head.

"It's kind of cute." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha agreeing to Pietro dating Rogue?"

"Hey, I got nothing against Rogue and I know you guys have nothing against her except the fact she left you guys for the X-Men."

"And Kitty?" Lance asked curiously.

"I don't like valley girls." She said taking a doughnut. "And besides she's annoying."

"Soareyou,butwestillputupwithit." Pietro said quickly.

"What was that?" Tabitha asked making a small cherry bomb.

Lance chuckled after he deciphered what Pietro had said. "It was nothing, Tabitha."


	11. 11

'So are the two of you going to start dating' Jean asked Rogue telepathically on the way to school.

'Ah think so, but ah don` know how the others would take it.'

'They'll just have to live with it.'

'Thanks.'

'Anytime.'

*******************************

"You going to go say hi to her?" Lance asked.

Pietro shook his head. "I don't think so. Well, not right now."

"Why not?" Tabitha asked confused.

"Three big reasons. Two are standing next to her, and three is that I'm not sure she's ready to let them know about us yet."

"But you said Kitty, Jean, and Kurt know about you guys, yo."

"Yea well it's kind of different, Todd."

"How?" Fred asked confused.

"They agree to our dating."

"Why do they keep staring over here?" Evan asked in disgust.

"Probably planning they're next attack." Scott told him.

Rogue sighed. "What should ah do?"

"Just like go over kiss him." Kitty whispered to her roommate.

"They won` lahke it."

"They don't like Lance and me like dating either."

'Go for it Rogue. We're right here.'

Rogue looked at Jean and nodded. "Here ah go."

*******************************

"Here comes the royal princess now." Tabitha said.

Pietro had shot her a look. "Uh... hey Rogue."

"Hi."

"You sure they don't kill you for being over here?"

"Does it look lahke ah care what they think?" She asked moving closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"We don't need to see this, yo." Todd gagged

"Then cover your eyes." Lance told him.

*******************************

"It's like a fairy tale." Kitty giggled.

"What is?" Scott asked as his eyes widened.

Rogue was near the Brotherhood. Her arms was wrapped around Pietro's neck, as his was wrapped around her waist and they were kissing. "Holy shit."

"Huh?" Evan asked gasping a he saw the horror going on. "What the hell is she doing with him?"

Rogue and Pietro broke apart. Pietro chuckled. "I think that got they're attention."

"An` ah couldn` care less rahght now." She told him taking his hand as they walked into the school a couple.


End file.
